mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugen Souls Z FAQ
Questions about the series Any frequent question asked regarding to game, outside of the scope of the playing it, should be asked here. 'Is this game made by NIS?' No, but it's quite understandable, being published by NIS America. It was mostly developed by Compile Heart and G-Crest (developers of TinierMe) with a few members members of NIS just for the aesthetics such as a few character designs and a good amount of music. Some NIS illustrators have made guest character designers in the past such as Takehito Harada for "Selfina" and peon designs, Ryoji (JP link) for designing "Marina Cannonvale" and in this game, Fuwa Daisuke designed the old woman named "Onluka". A lot of the music is composed by Tenpei Sato, a veteran videogame composer who is well known for creating music for many Nippon Ichi titles. The company that licensed the game to the overseas market is "PREAPP", led by NIS America's former president. External link to NIS America forums 'Do I need to play the first game to understand this one?' No, that's the reason why there's a Z''' in the title instead of 2. Even though it follows the events that happened in the first game with everyone from the original cast making a reappearance, the story feels fresh and overall setting of the game feels different. It even takes place in a different galaxy with none of the events from the first game being important to the story. It's the same with the Dragon Ball series, people can enjoy Dragon Ball Z without ever watching the original Dragon Ball even though it takes place after the original and all of the characters make a reappearance. '''I thought Mugen was a fighting game? The series has always been an RPG since the first game. The word "mugen" has several meanings in Japanese such as limitless and dream. That custom fighting game engine is called M.U.G.E.N which is an abbreviation. This is game is called "Mugen Souls Z"'' not "em"-"yu"-"ji"-"ii"-"en" (M.U.G.E.N) which is an acronym for something in English while this is actually called the Japanese word "Mugen".'' 'Is there a lot of free DLC like the first game?' Yes there is. Every single free DLC is useful, even the ones that give low value items because they can be used for Captivating Planet Spots . 'Have the load times been fixed?' Yes, the load times are instant, even on the disc version with the data installed. Gameplay related questions Anything related to playing the game is asked under this section. 'Basics' ---- These kinds of questions asked are just for simply playing the game. 'I can't activate this warp spot, is it a bug?' No, that warp spot has a lock on it and requires Ultimate Warp to use. The Gliese Ruins in particular may seem the most confusing since the Planet Spot can be unlocked without having that fusion ability. 'Can I play as the main protagonist from the first game in this one?' She is playable as a battle member but not as a controllable character on the field. 'What is Fever Time and what do those blue orbs do?' It's a good opportunity to earn money and bonus. Hit the enemy with a skill and high enough blast off into the blue orbs and it will reward you with combo hits and a lot of G. Make that it has "Can Float". Upgrading the Damage Carnival in the Mugen Field will increase the amount of hits and G payout. 'How come I cannot Captivate this Planet Spot even though I have the correct item?' The hints for the Planet Spots are not meant to give a clue to what item is needed but how much. Anything aside from weapons and armor will ask for more than 1 item. 'Do the choices on Crimson World and Gray World have a huge impact on the story?' Not very much. Saying no skips the current Chapter and it moves onto the next one. The bosses can be rechallenged again but weaker and worse rewards than when saying "yes" the first time. A few cut scenes are different and you will temporarily miss out on recruiting Dees to the party but none of these choices will lock you out of the True Ending or miss out on an important item or character. 'What are the True Ending requirements for this game?' Fairly simple answer: #View all Chou-Chou events in the Mugen Field (highest event is at floor 60) #Fight the special battle on the G-Castle afterwards #Capture all Ultimate Gods The charm level requirement for the True Ending is only 15% on every form which is possible to do in one run since it is barely enough to even Captivate the final area. Getting Terse and Ditz to 15% might only be the problem since they require Special Shampurus that only drop from bosses (excluding Peon Bosses), rare enemies or by getting 100% and 300% on Planet Energy so be sure to start conquering worlds. If Terse and Ditz are not 15% before stepping onto Ivory World and doing the Mugen Field, doing a New Game+ and Captivating/ Frenzying bosses should increase them to 15% at the start of Chapter 13. Curve balls: #A required Chou-Chou Sadist event disappears after beating Chapter 7 (Crimson World). #The events on floor 60 require 15% charm on all forms. If all of the Mugen Field floor 10 Rest Stop has not been visit between Chapter 4 and 7, then the opportunity for the True Ending is missed. The actual process: #Be sure to view the Chou-Chou Sadist event between Chapters 4 and 7 at the floor 10 Rest Stop of the Mugen Field as it disappears at the beginning of Chapter 8. #After finishing Chapter 12, Sapphire World at the beginning of Chapter 13 before stepping onto Ivory World, be sure to get 15% charm on all forms and view all the Chou-Chou events up to the floor 60 Rest Stop. You can tell if you've stepped onto Ivory World by checking if Belleria joined the party. #Upon returning to the G-Castle, a new event should appear at the same spot where Ace attacks Syrma for the first time. If the event still does not appear on the G-Castle after viewing the floor 60 events, do another run of the Mugen Field and make sure no events are missed. If it still doesn't show up, the Chou-Chou Sadist event between Chapters 4 and 7 was skipped or Belleria is on the team and it'll require another New Game+ to get the True Ending. Getting the Normal Ending first is better just because it unlocks an option in the menu to set your Movement Speed (and it can go pretty fast) for starting a New Game+. The normal ending is also pretty interesting to see. '"Medium Challenge C" is impossible, what's going on?' They can only be damaged above 33+ hit combos (or poison/instant death). Some of these battles have strange rules so be sure to check out the battle conditions by pushing the "R1" button at look at the "top right" of the screen as well as look around for crystal effects and read the enemies' conditional skills. 'Do I need to get the Normal Ending for a Platinum?' No, since there is no special trophy for getting the Normal Ending. Getting the True Ending will unlock the Trophy for clearing the game once as well as a trophy for getting the True Ending. 'Are there any really annoying trophies like the first game?' Unlike the first game, there are no annoying Gold Trophies that require 400 hours of grinding. The Gold Trophies here are to clear 2 the Mugen World Redux, the Utimate Absurdity World and get an Intergalactic Sized Chou-Chou. 'How many hours does it take to get a Platinum?' Depends on how much they know about the game, it should take 60 hours at the max for veteran platinum achievers with a good plan but 20 hours of the playtime is probably from the game's talk sequences and maybe around 90 hours for an average platinum achiever. For casual players who want to get a platinum trophy with as little outside knowledge of the game (blind), it might not even be possible. 'How do I beat the first clone boss after the True Ending?' There are many ways to beat the doppelganger battles, the most important thing is being able to survive and captivating the Large Crystal. Getting around 2 million HP should be a safe enough to start fighting them. There are a couple of things the player must take advantage of to beat them. #Upgrading the Damage Carnival, mastering the art of making money with Fever Time and upgrading "strong" equipment to level 999 is a good start. #Become good at upgrading equipment and creating useful Matter such Self-Defense at +100 is also very good since it will double every armor stat. #Learning how to use conditional skills effectively give party members the "Forget It", "Invisible" and "Golden Runner" conditional skills so they get become invincible after getting revived with a "Chocolate" 'For details on what Peons give them ''see Conditional_skills_list_(Mugen_Souls_Z) '' #Captivating the Large Crystal with Syrma and Chou-Chou. 'My peon gets lowered to Tier 1 after fusions, how do I advance jobs?' That's the way it works in this game, after doing one fusion, the peons start off fresh because it marks the true beginning of their lifecycle. In order to unlock new jobs, the peons must go through "Job Change" from the actual menu, job changing through "Peon Fusions" doesn't count so it might even involve Job Changing to the same job they were after the fusion. Other requirements would be Conditions for advancing jobs depends on the ticket cost of their class. #The weakest classes that come for free such as "Soldier", "Wizard", "Gunner" and "Fighter" have the smallest requirements. #*They need 250 levels lost from fusion and doing fusion 5 times. #The average classes that cost Bronze Tickets such as "Servant", "Student", "Mechanic" and "Chaser" have requirements higher than the weakest classes. #*They need 300 levels lost form fusion and doing fusion 7 times. #The strongest classes that cost Silver Tickets such as "Summoner", "Lancer", "Juggernaut" and "Spiritualist" have the highest requirements. #*They need 500 levels lost from fusion and doing fusion 10 times. 'Advanced questions' ---- The questions asked here have longer answers and pertain to people who want to get 100% and master the game. 'How do I get Intergalactic sized Chou-Chou?' Getting the maximum sized Chou-Chou is fairly easy all it needs is 500,000,000 G-Castle HP/SP average. It's more about getting the highest quality Shampurus this time instead of getting 1,002,000. Here are some tips on how to get it: #Buy all Shampuru Ticket Bonuses #Use Coffin Effect Bonuses #Max out all Tier 15 Shampurus #Max out Happy and R. Shampurus #Captivate enemies from "Vorgis Returns" for remaining G-Castle Stats Tier 15 Shampurus are easy to get, the easiest Ultimate Absurdity Battle called "Peon Rebellion" gives 150 of all Tier 15s in one battle. The most important to get Intergalactic Chou-Chou would be getting 9999 Happy and R. Shampuru since those alone meet 1/2 the requirements. 1 post game run can get a maximum of 2040 R. Shampurus using the Bonus Coffin Effect and all Ticket Bonuses. See the Ultimate Soul article for size details. 'How do I find every single material needed for G-Parts?' There should be a miniguide on how to find the items needed for G-Parts on the G-Parts list (Mugen Souls Z) article since it will be a pretty long explanation. 'When can I get 300% Planet Energy on all worlds?' The short answer is only on the True Ending route and defeating the first Doppelganger. Captivating Planet Spots in this game is a lot more complex than the first game. The key differences between Planet Spot (this game) system from the Master Point (first game) system is: #Instead of asking for money to pay for an item that the player has probably never seen, they ask for the actual item instead so the Planet Spots that ask for those items gets blocked off until visiting the area that drops the materials needed. #This game has Ultimate Fusion abilities which can be used to explore unreachable areas. Some Planet Spots won't appear until after absorbing certain Ultimate Gods which is usually done at the end of a Chapter. #Unlike the first game, the more difficult Planet Spots have a safety feature to prevent the player from 100% failing to Captivate it. They are usually used as shortcuts to complete New Game+ runs since they increase a lot of Planet Energy. Visiting another world Ultimate Fusions Needing high Charm levels 'I need help finding items to Captivate a Planet Spot' 74 out of the 250 Planet Spots will ask for some sort of item. Captivate Spots that ask for "clothing" tips All of the Planet Spots that ask for clothing, only ask for the cheapest clothing article of that type. None of them ask for shoes but they ask for a lot of Glasses which are the cheapest things to buy fortunately. All of the clothing are required to Captivate Planet Spots are available at the start of the game so these items should be bought at the first opportunity. List of all items needed to Captivate Planet Spots that "don't" require components: Some items are hard to get because the materials needed can only be found in the Mugen Field. Other times it's because the item requires a component that only drops from rare enemies which need to be bought at the item store in the Mugen Field which happens based on luck since the Mugen Field will give Item, Weapon or Armor for their shops. Below is a chart of all items that are needed for Captivating Planet Spots and how to get them. The troublesome items would be highlighted in Aqua for items that need a component that only drops in the Mugen Field and Pink for items that are need a component that drops from rare enemies. "All" item requirements to Captivate "Scarlet World" "All" item' requirements to Captivate "White World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "Rose World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "Silver World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "Violet World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "Crimson World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "Ebon World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "Gray World"' "All" item 'requirements to Captivate "Amethyst World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "Jade World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "Sapphire World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "Ivory World"' "All" item' requirements to Captivate "World of Awakening"' Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Guides Category:FAQs